


Truce

by hikawasrinko (ranpoandpoe)



Series: Bandori Rarepair Week 2020 [4]
Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Bandori Rarepair Week, Bandori Rarepair Week 2020, Day Off, F/F, First Dates, Flirting, Fluff and Humor, Getting Together, Sickfic, the rest of roselias only mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:09:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24724324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranpoandpoe/pseuds/hikawasrinko
Summary: When two rival bands have one of their dear ones sick, the best thing to do is a truce.
Relationships: Minato Yukina/Udagawa Tomoe
Series: Bandori Rarepair Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1786267
Kudos: 23





	Truce

**Author's Note:**

> i saw stuff about yukina x tomoe on twitter once, about both of them being super worried about ako etc etc and... i liked it. that's how this fic was born lol hope y'all enjoy it!!

“Ako’s sick,” was the first thing Yukina heard, surprisingly in Tomoe’s voice, when she made a call to her bandmate, to scold her over being late for practice. The drummer’s older sister’s voice was full of stress and concern. “She won’t be able to practice and neither will I. I already texted Ran to let her know, Afterglow won’t practice today either.”

Yukina nodded in agreement, forgetting that Tomoe couldn’t see her. The two High School bands had an ongoing rivalry at the time, and in two days, one of her competitive performances would happen.

Well, it  _ should  _ happen. “I propose a truce.” Yukina decided. “We can’t perform without Ako, neither can we force her to play when she’s sick. We also wouldn’t ask that from her. I also believe Afterglow wouldn’t be able to perform without you?”

“Yeah…” Tomoe agreed, more to herself than to Yukina. “I would like a truce right now, but I have to ask the others first. Should I contact you when I have the answer?”

“Of course. There’s no such a thing as an onesided truce.”

Tomoe decided to ignore the provocative comment from Yukina (old habits die hard… right?).

**[...]**

Of course, both groups accepted the truce. As soon as Tomoe texted Yukina with a response, the Roselia vocalist stated that she’d pass by the Udagawa sisters’ house. She spreaded the information and everything about her attitude made it clear that there was nothing anyone could do about it. 

After a few minutes, she arrived at the house, bags full of food and board games in hands. “I took the liberty of bringing some games to distract her and buy some healthy food that’ll make her feel better.”

Tomoe’s eyes widened, not expecting Yukina to be so careful and thoughtful. “Um… thanks… come in. Ako’s in her room. If you can… uh… put the groceries in the kitchen, that’d be good? I’ll show her the games and tell her that you’re here.”

Without hesitating, Yukina turned around in the direction of the kitchen, knowing exactly where it was from the previous time she’d visited the house, and Tomoe walked to the opposite side, towards Ako’s room. 

“Hey, Ako?” She called softly, so she wouldn’t startle her sleepy sister. The young girl wasn’t sleeping, but her eyes said that she was  _ almost.  _ “Guess who’s here.”

“...You?” Ako asked in response, clearly confused.

“No.  _ Yukina. _ ” Ako’s eyes widened, the same reaction as Tomoe’s. “I know! I wasn’t expecting her to stop by. She called you to say that you were late for practice, I told her you were sick and would be unable to come, so… Well, she proposed a truce and now she’s downstairs putting the  _ groceries she bought  _ in the kitchen. She also brought games.” Tomoe then revealed the bag she was holding.

“Yukina! Let me go downstairs to see her, Tomoe! Pretty please…!” Ako got up from the bed as she cried, but Tomoe led her back to bed.

“I won’t let you go downstairs when you’re sick,” Tomoe spoke, calmly, but still firm. “Yukina, on the other hand, can come to your room. I’ll cook something for you, then we’ll both come here to feed you, okay?”

Ako wasn’t happy, since she liked jumping, dancing and walking around, energetic as she was, but she wasn’t sad either, because she’d get to see Yukina! And better: Yukina  _ and  _ Tomoe together! The two people she looked up to the most would be there, in the same room, taking care of her when she’s sick! It was (almost) Heaven.

“What did you bring?” Tomoe asked as soon as she faced Yukina again downstairs. “She’s pale, I’m going to make her a soup.” 

“I brought fruits, vegetables, chicken, noodles, celery, and oregano.” Tomoe nodded as she grabbed the ingredients she’d need out of the grocery bags. When Yukina did the same, the Afterglow member was clearly confused. “I’m going to help.”

Tomoe did her best to hide the surprise in her eyes after the explanation. Her mind was spinning around as she caught the pot inside the cupboards and Yukina held the package of butter when their elbows touched: not clumsily, nor purposely, but  _ there, _ pure happenstance and domesticity. The Udagawa sister wondered why she would blush over something as simple as that? It even felt stupid to call it  _ destiny,  _ because why would the stars worry about something that momentary?

Cook the onion and the celery in butter for five minutes, then pour in chicken and vegetable broths… She’d never needed help to take care of Ako, so why did Yukina’s presence feel so comforting and natural? As if it was something Tomoe had been waiting for all these years? Yukina’s hand suddenly appeared, stirring in chicken, noodles and carrots; then, Tomoe did the same with basil, salt and oregano. 

It was strangely amazing the way the both of them just  _ worked  _ together. The way they moved around the kitchen and knew exactly which ingredients to get and what to do, not needing much communication, shocked Tomoe. It was like they were a machine, with undeniable synchrony. 

Finally, Tomoe brought what they’d already done of the soup to a boil and Yukina then reduced the heat. “Now, we just have to simmer it for twenty minutes.”

“I  _ know, _ ” Tomoe replied while she washed her hands. What was going on with her? Why did she feel that way, like someone was using her heart as a drum. “Do you want to go upstairs to talk to her? We have enough time until the soup is ready.”

“Okay,” Yukina agreed, with a slight nod to illustrate her response. “I guess Ako would like that.” They walked side by side through the hallways and stairs, Tomoe trying to be discreet when looking at Yukina arm, shoulder and elbow, hoping they’d touch again (not that she’d ever admit that).

“Look who came here to check up on you!” Tomoe exclaimed, putting on a bright smile on her face for her little sister, who jumped out of the bed, despite the previous recommendations, screaming Yukina’s name. She already knew it was her bandmate behind the door, since Tomoe had already given her this information earlier that day, but her face shone so intensely that it looked like she’d just found out.

“Rinko asked me to tell you that she’s playing Neo Fantasy Online through your account, too, for you to get the event prizes. Whatever that means.” Yukina blushed for a few seconds after saying that, a bit ashamed of her lack of knowledge of online games. 

“She is?!” Ako reacted animatedly, clapping and jumping as much as her health allowed her. “Rinko’s an angel!” 

“Yes. Lisa also offered to help, but apparently, they’re going to text each other later to confirm, so I’m not sure…” 

Ako then hugged Yukina, whose cheeks became slightly red, giving Tomoe’s face the same effect. The Afterglow member thought there was nothing she could possibly hold with so much care as Ali’s smile, but she found one: a girl who was her polar opposite, but they still matched, worked well together. At that moment, Tomoe wished she had a camera on her, to capture the beauty of it all. “I… gotta go upstairs to bring your soup, Ako. And Yukina, make yourself at home. I’m sure you’d like to play some of the games you brought, huh?”

Yukina seemed to consider the idea for a second. “I’d prefer waiting for you to come back. It’s… um…” She hesitated — almost as if she was trying to think about what she could say. “It’s better with three players.”

The vocalist didn’t look at Tomoe in the eyes when she spoke the last part, not because she didn’t want to, but because she  _ couldn’t.  _ Already on the way downstairs, Tomoe allowed herself to think about the girl upstairs: about her avoidance of eye contact and attempts to hide her face. It almost made her think that the one and only Yukina Minato was embarrassed. But the idea quickly left her mind, because why would someone as prideful as her sister’s bandmate be embarrassed by Tomoe’s sole existence? 

Okay, Tomoe had been told multiple times about how cool she looked, but Yukina, on the other hand, had a kind of style that was simultaneously cool  _ and  _ intimidating. Tomoe was approachable, when the vocalist of Roselia was direct to the point, standing on a shrine she forced herself to be. Anything but divine wasn’t good enough for her, and how could people be bold enough to exchange words with an angel like that? An angel of the music, like in a musical Ako implored for them to watch together.

She then carried the soup upstairs, unable to shut the thoughts about the girl who looked over her sister with a motherly look on her face. The three of them played games for hours, Yukina with her mighty and determined stare, but still letting Ako win in the end — Tomoe recognised her own moves and expressions in her, all the care and contentment caused by the youngest one’s victory.

Tomoe realised she’d spend her whole life like this, between those activities and Afterglow’s concerts and rehearsals, and that everything would be perfect that way; that was when Yukina’ s attitude changed out of sudden. “I have to leave now… my dad expects me by six.”

“Oh.” Tomoe tried to hide the disappointment in her voice, which wasn’t hard since Ako cried for her not to go. “There’s no need for this, Ako. You two will see each other during rehearsal, right? Besides,” Tomoe stopped talking for a second, then smiled. “You’re going to come back, aren’t you, Yukina?”

Finally, she could see it clearly: Yukina’s red cheeks. She didn’t have time to hide it this time. “Well, the afternoon was… quite pleasant, and… I find it important to bond with-”

“Stop using me as an excuse!” Ako screamed from the top of her lungs. “You two have been flirting the  _ whole  _ day! You must be thinking about how I noticed, well, I wasn’t born yesterday and it’s painfully obvious. So… so… just ask each other out on a date! Instead of using me as a third wheel. You have my blessing, or whatever you were waiting for. It wasn’t very cool of you…” 

After a few moments spent in shock, Tomoe laughed. “The last thing I’d want to do is no longer being your definition of ‘cool’, so I intend to fix that.”

No longer blushing, Yukina took a step closer. Her face was just as confident and competitive as usual. “Not if I do it first. I heard there’s a café in the neighbourhood and I’m free every day after practice. Would you indulge me with your presence?”

Tomoe immediately started blushing.  _ Damn it,  _ the opportunity to get her ‘cool points’ with Ako was disappearing like spilled milk, but just like the saying, crying about it was even less cool. “Fine! You took away my opportunity to be my little sister’s example of coolness, but I’ll go. But  _ I’ll  _ be the one to ask you on the second date.”

Yukina’s provocative expression would make even the mightiest of men run away, but Tomoe was no men: she knew teasing was coming and it scared her a little bit, but deep down? She liked it. “A second date? How straightforward of you… but I accept it.”

The other girl was pretending to be offended, but her expression didn’t lie: it was very much of her liking. And Tomoe even considered that maybe, only maybe, she liked it too. 


End file.
